Conventionally, a variety of flush toilets are widely used in homes or public sanitation facilities. It is found that the constructions of the flush control devices of the flush toilets are complicated, and the corrosion of the submerged parts cause problems in use and considerable expense must be paid for professional services for repair. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved flush control device to overcome the drawbacks noted heretofore.